Luke&Clyde: This
by samlington
Summary: Luke's about to leave for uni. Clyde decides to buy him a present. But when Clyde realises his deep feelings for Luke, will Luke respond in a good way or badly?
1. Chapter 1

****Title: ******This.**  
><strong><strong>Author: <strong>**Me. (samlington)  
><strong><strong>Fandom: <strong>****Sarah Jane Adventures/ Whoniverse.**  
><strong><strong>Rating: <strong>****M for later chapters and swearing.**  
><strong><strong>Pairing:<strong>****Luke/Clyde.**  
><strong><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>****I do not own these characters, nor did I create them, all names and places are copyright to BBC. **

**Just a quick word, thank you for taking the time to pop by and read my very first fan fic! I thank you much and I hope to have the next chapter up asap! **

**Luke's alarm rang out into his room loudly as it did every day. He reached out an arm to slide across the screen and press "snooze". He slumbered out of bed and slipped into his checked blue dressing gown. He patted across the floorboards of his room and slid the curtains open. The sun burned his eyes as he had just woken up. Suddenly, it hit him what day it was. July the 31****st****. They day he left home and moved into his new flat in Oxford. He could smell toast burning from downstairs. He opened the door to his room and stepped onto the hallway. For a sunny day, it was surprisingly cold.**

**"Breakfast's ready Luke!" Sarah Jane shouted from the kitchen.**

**"Coming!" Luke shouted back, taking his first step onto the stairs. He could hear Mr Smith's processors **

**bleeping and buzzing as they always did. When he reached the kitchen, his toast and marmalade where sitting there waiting for him. **

**"So, today's the day! The day my little boy leaves home!" Sarah Jane said, ruffling his already messy hair.**

**"Yes mum..." Luke replied, he was still groggy and hungry.**

**"Eat up! First day this week I haven't burnt the toast," **

**Luke sat down and began to spread marmalade onto his toast. He was going to miss all this caring, even if he doesn't enjoy it now.**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Clyde was doing the exact same thing. Eating. Well not marmalade, but jam. Almost the same. He needed to eat quickly to go into town and buy Luke a goodbye present. He gobbled down his toast so fast it hurt his stomach. He emptied his money bank that he had brought down with him. He had £25 pounds saved up for a band he wanted to see but they sold out. **

**He ran out the door with a quick peck on the cheek to his mum. He contemplated on what to buy for Luke, because he wont be seeing him for a while. He decided to buy him a DVD box set as he knew he'd be bored in between lectures and coursework. He strolled towards the town briskly.**

**When Clyde reached the nearest DVD store, he pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was surprisingly humid inside the shop. For a Saturday, it was quite empty. He scanned through the huge range of box sets the store provided and decided to buy Luke a gift voucher so he can buy what he wanted In the shops branch in Oxford. He purchased a £20 gift voucher and left the shop. Now all he needed was a card. He bought a bob standard goodbye card and headed home. He had 2 hours before he had to be at Luke's because Sarah Jane was cooking lunch for Him, Luke and Rani. He was going to have a awesome day today.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Clyde had written as neatly as he possibly could in Luke's card. "Well, at least its readable," He thought to himself. He placed the voucher inside the card and sealed it. He got changed into a tight fitting pair of jeans that sat on his hips and a red shirt.

He strolled cheerfully to Luke's house with a spring in his step. He was going to be early, he already knew that. An hour early in fact. When he turned the corner to Bannerman Road, He saw Rani's mum. Gita in the garden, pottering around watering flowers.

"Hi Gita.. Is Rani about?" He asked her.

"Yeah, she's in her bedroom, want me to call her for you?" She replied.

"Urm, Yes please," He said. Gita headed inside and ran up the stairs, which where surprisingly creaky.

Clyde heard her call Rani from the open front door. A few moments later, Rani came outside and hugged Clyde. "You look nice today," Clyde said.

"Did I look ugly yesterday then?" She replied, with a humorous smirk on her face.

"Yes... I joke I joke!" Clyde joked.

"Shut up Clyde you prat!" Rani said, laughing along with him. "Go to Sarah Jane's, I have to get my stuff." Rani said. Clyde walked across the road and tapped the door knocker. The door began to open. Luke stood there, half dressed, half naked.

"Come on in, I'm just getting dressed," Luke said. Clyde stood there in either awe or shock, he didn't even know. Luke ran back upstairs to get dressed.

"Hiya Clyde!" Sarah Jane shouted from the kitchen.

"Morning!" He shouted back. He headed into the lounge to sit down and think over what he has just seen. Luke, naked, well half naked but what does it matter,in front of him? Why was he thinking like this? He's not gay? Is he?...

"BOO!" Rani jumped onto the sofa and sat next to Clyde. "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost? Or an alien... sort of same thing.. anyway, what's up?" she asked.

"N-nothing.. I'm all good!" He replied, acting normally. "Just a bit distant, that's all!"

"Good, right I'm going to help Sarah Jane with the food. Luke's upstairs by the way," She said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm now going up there," He replied, getting up. "Cya!" He shouted back, leaving the room.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Clyde knocked on Luke's bedroom door. He stood awkwardly until Luke opened it, fully clothed this time.

"Hi Clyde!" Luke said, he sat down on the bed while Clyde stood just inside the bedroom.

"Hiya ,here's your um,p resent." Clyde passed Luke his card . He opened It slowly. The gift card dropped out of the card when Luke opened it, falling gracefully onto his lap.

"What's this? Luke asked.

"Oh, its a sort of credit card with a set amount of money on it, you can only use it at that store though. I'd of thought you'd know that Lukey boy!" Clyde replied.

"Oh hush," Luke said. " I like your jeans Clyde."

"Um, thanks,"

"Its okay,"

Everything turned slightly awkward, Clyde wanted to get closer to Luke, and Luke didn't know what to feel.

"Um, want to play a board game or something?" Luke said.

"Do I look 60?" Clyde replied. He quickly realised he said something he shouldn't of. "I'm sorry, that was harsh." Clyde sat on the bed.

"It's okay, what do you want to do then?" Luke asked.

Clyde was really confused with himself. He didn't know why he felt like this, he never had before.

"Sorry Luke, I need some air.. I'm sorry." Clyde left the room and left the house, he headed onto the street and sat on the bench on the corner of Bannerman Road. Luke laid back onto his bed he thought to himself "What on earth is going on.."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Rani heard the door shut from the kitchen. Sarah Jane was busy stirring the Bolognese they were having for lunch.

"I'll be right back," Rani said to Sarah Jane. She left the kitchen and headed to the front door. She opened it and walked into the garden. "Clyde?" She shouted, rather too loudly, the old lady across the road gave her a stare that could kill. Rani walked onto Bannerman Road and turned left. "Clyde where are you?" She shouted, quieter this time. She heard the sound of a person crying. "Clyde is that... Oh Clyde!" She ran up to the bench he was sitting on and hugged him. "Whatever is the matter?"

"Nothing, its n-nothing seriously.." He stammered.

"Clyde I'm your best friend and there are tears pouring down your face. I think I know when some-thing's wrong.

"You don't understand,"

"Well help me to understand then?"

"When I was with Luke, in his room, I wanted to.. to k-kiss him,"

"Oh Clyde," She hugged him once again, this time moving his head into eye level with hers. "I'm gonna sound so mother-like here, but you are a teenager, you're gonna be mixed up. What was Luke like?"

"He didn't do anything, but I don't know what to do,"

"I think you should go with gut instinct, what's the worst that could happen? Luke's not exactly a twat is he?"

"You actually think I should? I'm so mixed up, I don't even know what I feel. All I know is that I wanted to kiss him then. I wanted to hold him. I wanted him to be mine," Rani turned away to squeal like a little girl.

"That's the cutest thing I've ever heard come out of that mouth Clyde Langer! Now go and see Luke, apologize for storming out, and do whatever you want to do. Okay?" She said, with reassurance in her eyes.

"Thank you so much Rani," Clyde replied.

"Its what I'm here for Clyde." They hugged and she walked off, he followed her shortly after. He walked up the stairs cautiously step by step. He pushed open the door and stepped inside.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Luke?" Clyde said.

"Yes..." Luke replied, lying on the bed turned over with his back to Clyde. Clyde sat on the end of the bed.

"I'm so sorry for storming out like that, I had to clear my head, I was mixed up, I don't know what I was feeling."

"Mixed up about what?" Luke said, sitting up and staring Clyde straight in the eyes.

"This," Clyde leaned in and kissed Luke sofly on the lips, for all Clyde knew, Luke was kissing him back. Clyde put his hands onto Luke's neck, bringing him closer to him. He relaxed his arms and left them hung over Luke's shoulders. The pairs eyes stayed closed throughout the whole thing, It seemed to go on forever. Clyde broke away from Luke, and left his arms over him. They were millimetres away from each other.

"Wow, Clyde, What was that?" Luke said, smiling from ear to ear.

"Its technically called a snog, but whatever. I'm sorry if that's not what you wanted, I just had to do it, I was so mixed up, I needed to let myself go."

"Wow, I've never done that before. Does it look like I was going to stop you?"

"I dont think so.." Clyde looked down towards his legs. He was laughing. This was so silly.

"Clyde, are you gay?" Luke asked.

"Oh, so you actually know what that is then?"

"Yeah, I was doing research on it a lot last night. Did you know some people are so anti-gay they burnt them? Anyway back to the point, are you?"

"I don't really know, are you?"

"I've read that teenagers experiment a lot during this sort of time, I dont know for sure, but I liked it,"

"Me too. Wow that smell is so good coming from downstairs," Clyde said.

"Clyde...," Luke teased

"Yes Luke?" Luke took Clyde by the neck and kissed his neck. Clyde looked up the constellations on Luke's ceiling. This felt so good.

"I read that the neck is a huge turn on spot," Luke whispered into Clyde's ear. Clyde pulled Luke's face to his and just kissed him. Nothing else mattered. Not that he was leaving later. Not that dinner was ready. All that mattered is Luke was his and no one could stop it. Well, apart from Sarah Jane calling them for lunch.

"Boys, lunch!" She shouted,

"Coming!" They shouted, in unison. They giggled like little girls and ran downstairs for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

Sarah Jane had prepared everything beautifully. From the sterling silver cutlery, glinting in the sun like a thousand diamonds, to the vase of flowers sitting in the middle of the table. Luke and Clyde walked into the dining room together Rani walked into the dining room and sat with at the head of the table, there were 6 chairs. "There's only 4 of us?" Clyde said.

"Aha," said a voice from behind them. Maria and her dad stepped out from behind a curtain.

"MARIA!" Luke shouted, running up and hugging her. "When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. Rani's already filled me in with the deets," Maria explained.

"Deets?" Luke asked.

"Details Luke," Clyde called from the other side of the room.

"Oh. You didn't have to come all the way from America just for my leaving lunch Maria!" Luke said.

"I wanted an excuse to come over anyway, dad's been fussing the whole flight in case we forgot anything..," She said.

"Hey, I am still here you know!" Alan, Maria's dad, said. Maria laughed the comment away as Sarah Jane walked in carrying a bowl of steaming vegetables.

"Don't touch it! It's very hot, and the rest of the food isn't on the table yet," She said, giving Clyde a look that said "That includes you." And she pottered off in a rush. Everybody sat down, Luke and Clyde sitting down holding hands under the table. Maria and Alan sat opposite them. Rani and Sarah Jane's seats where at each end of the polished table. Sarah Jane rushed in almost dropping the garlic bread over Rani. She hurried of to get the food, bringing in the plates in pairs. "Eat up! Thanks to Rani for helping me to not burn the garlic bread!" The group began to tuck into their food.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After Luke and Clyde topped of the rest of the trifle, everybody was officially stuffed.

"That was delicious Sarah Jane, Thank you," Alan said.

"That's quite alright!" She replied. Rani turned on the TV. She soon turned it off again when she saw the only thing on was afternoon programmes. Luke was thinking about confessing to everyone about him and Clyde's moment upstairs. It suddenly hit him that he needed to talk to Clyde first. He elbowed Clyde in the arm and signalled to leave the room. They crept away with only Rani seeing them walk out, the others were in deep conversation about Maria's life in America.

Luke took Clyde upstairs again, back into his room and again, onto his bed.

"Clyde, would you mind if I announced about us to everyone downstairs? I'm not forcing you to say yes, but me and mum are really close, so I wouldn't want to keep something from her," Luke said.

"Oh, um, what are you going to say exactly?"

"Well, that we are together? Well, at least I think we are...,"

"We are, I love you,"

"I l-love you too. Wow, we sound soppy. Anyway, is that okay? I'll go downstairs and tell them, then lets see where it goes from there,"

"I'm coming with you Lukey-boy!" They held hands all the way to the bottom of the stairs, and walked into the lounge. Both of them where extremely nervous about the outcome of this. Sarah Jane was in deep conversation with Alan, while Rani and Maria nodded at each other as if to say "Told you so." Luke cleared his throat loudly and managed to catch the others attention. Sarah Jane gasped, stood up and ran to give Luke the biggest hug ever.

"So Rani was right! She never really helped me with the cooking, she was filling me in on why you left Clyde. Aw its so cute!" She exclaimed.

"Mum, I don't even know if I'm gay, would you have a problem if I was?"

"Oh Luke, you were made by a alien race, I didn't have a problem with that did I?"

"No, but this is different, I've read stories where people have been thrown about because they are gay?"

"Oh shut up Luke! I don't at all!" Sarah Jane squealed like Rani had when she found out. Maria and Rani had smiles that reached their ears. Alan looked on in awe, because of the bravery of these two boys. "Right who's helping me with the wiping up?" At the word "help" Clyde dragged Luke by the arm back up the stairs, into his room and onto the bed again. This time, they were kissing full on, Clyde had Luke locked onto the bed. Clyde was pulling at Luke's shirt like it was a rag. Luke began to kiss along Clyde's collar bones, which where showing because of his low cut shirt. Clyde was holding Luke like a child holds a teddy bear. He threw Luke's shirt across the room so fast you'd of missed it if you blinked. He kissed along Luke's neck. Luke began to run his hand up through Clyde's shirt, feeling every bone in his back.

"I love this so much" Clyde whispered.

"I love you so much, now shut up and kiss me," Luke replied. "Very erotic Luke Smith..." He thought to himself. They kissed for a long time after that, not daring to let go of each other.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was an hour after they started kissing. Both of them where shirtless, kissing the fuck out of each other. Luke had to leave in 3 hours. He already knew what those 3 hours were going to be filled with. Him, and Clyde. Luke moved Clyde into eye contact with him. Clyde's body was muscular and well built, even thought Luke always thought he was skinny.

"Clyde, I don't want to leave,"

"Why not? I can come see you?"

"I'll miss you so much,"

"Look, the term doesn't start until September, I'll come see you before it starts. Have you packed or anything?"

"Yeah, My bags are already in the car,"

"Okay, good," Clyde wrapped his legs around Luke's waist. They both sat there for a while, staring deep into each others eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

It was 3:30pm. Luke was leaving in half an hour. Clyde and Luke had stayed together for 4 hours now. Both of them didn't want the other to leave. Luke had to. He couldn't miss a chance at Oxford University, the best in the country. Luke and Clyde got of the bed and walked downstairs. Maria, Alan, Rani and Sarah Jane were all drinking hot chocolate.

"What have you been-" Maria started, quickly interjected by Sarah Jane

"Hello boys. Luke are you ready to leave?"

"No, I'm going to miss you all so much," Luke said.

"We will all miss you too. Now, for my goodbye present," Sarah Jane said. She left the room for a moment then came back carrying K9. "I want you to take him with you, you will be lonely by yourself,"

"Mum! Are you sure? What if you need him?" Luke argued.

"You're only in Oxford Luke, its not that far away," Rani said.

"What if it's urgent though! I can't take him mum, seriously,"

"You don't have a choice Luke, he's yours until you get home," On that word, Sarah Jane put K9 on the floor and turned him on, he now called Luke "master Luke" and followed him around. Luke decided to pack him into the car before he ended up kicking him or something. He didn't want to go. He wanted to stay with Clyde forever.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The clock in the attic rang throughout the house. It was 4pm. Luke was saying his last goodbye's to everyone, packing last minute stuff and fretting if he forgot something. Clyde was talking to Maria. Luke patted him on the shoulder and led him into the back garden.

"What's up chuck?" Clyde asked, after they had sat down on the bench.

"I wanted to say goodbye to you privately. I will miss you more than anyone else you know. You have to come see me?" Luke asked.

"Of course I will you silly boy. I just have to save enough money for the train to Oxford. I used my pocket money on your gift vouc-" Clyde was cut of by Luke's lips forcing themselves onto him. Clyde grabbed Luke's head and kissed him back softly. This may be the last time they see eachother for months, it had to be special.

"Luke, when I come see you, can I stay for a bit?"

"Of course you can, as long as you like!"

"Good, ill bring clothes and stuff then," They both got up, holding hands, and walked back to Luke's car.

"You ready Luke?" Rani asked.

"I suppose," He replied.

"You don't have to worry about anything, you will pass with straight A*s," Maria said.

"Thanks everyone, thanks for everything you have done for me, I'm gonna miss you all so much," Luke turned to Clyde and hugged him, tightly. Neither of them wanted to let go, not yet, not ever. "I'll miss you most, I love you so much Clyde Langer," Luke whispered.

"I'll miss you too beautiful," Sarah Jane came into the driveway to kiss Luke goodbye.

"I'm gonna miss you kiddo," She said, running a hand into his hair.

"You too mum, I love you," Luke got into the car, started the engine and honked the horn. This made everyone jump, which Luke laughed at. He began to drive out into the road. He honked once more to signal a goodbye and turned the corner. Luke had left.


End file.
